Untold, Unsaid, Unseen, Unheard
by MaraudingSunflower
Summary: Many stories have gone untold in Harry Potter, especially the Marauders Era, many unseen, unheard and unsaid. Each chapter in this series brings you one of those tales!
1. Rosmerta's Sunflowers

A/N: Hi guys! So this Untold story is based off a headcanon that I have that the marauders were a lot closer to Madam Rosmerta than she may have lead others to believe. Especially to James and Sirius! Hope you enjoy this, I'm new to this whole thing so let me know if my writing is shite. But not too harshly because I can't take criticism too well... I have also uploaded this on my tumblr: stagdoewolfdog Xx

* * *

Rosmerta pushed through her bedroom door, threw off her turquoise high heels and fell into her bed. She was tired, she usually was at the end of a Hogwarts visit. Mind you, she was grateful for the extra business, but the Hogwarts crowd were a hungry lot and her bones always ached by the end of the day. Today however, she was glad for the never-ending list of orders, it meant she was too busy to think and thinking about what she had heard would have left her numb. Alone in her dark room, she let out a great shaky breath and set her mind free.

Up until today, she had managed to keep away from the subject of conversation on everyone's tongue; she had made excuses, changed the subject, changed the wireless station, left the Daily Prophet pages unread and wondered a million times if there was anyone else out there, who, like her, found it difficult… _almost impossible_ … to believe that Sirius Black had done what they say he did. _There must be_ , she thought, _Sirius had friends, so many of them, if I found it so hard to believe…why wouldn't they?_

Today however, she had been forced to face it. She had been relieved when the Minister had invited her to sit with them, her already tired feet rejoicing over the promise of a short break. She hesitated a little, while setting down the tray at the bar, knowing what the Minister's visit might be about. Nudged along by her feet however, she had gone back to the table and sat down.

'So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister? She had asked, hoping her apprehension was not pronounced.

She had regretted it almost immediately.

* * *

 _'_ _You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta,' Professor McGonagall had murmured. 'Do you remember who his best friend was?'_

Her eyes found the picture, illuminated by moonlight, which hung above her bedroom desk. The aging picture showed the Three Broomsticks wrapped in thick garlands of Sunflowers, she stood in front of the wooden doors, her face much younger and happier than she ever remembered. Eight teenagers stood around her, laughing and hugging her, their faces shining, their eyes dusted with starlight.

Of course she remembered. She remembered Sirius Black, she remembered James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Mary McDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. She remembered as though it was just yesterday that they had all sat at the booth by the fireplace chattering loudly. She would never forget them.

* * *

She had met James and Sirius first, they had been 11 and she had known it too. She couldn't guess how they had sneaked out of the castle but they sat at the bar fresh-faced and grinning, whispering excitedly to each other every time one of her more eccentric customers entered through the wooden doors.

'Aren't you boys a little too young to be here?' She had asked

'Madam!' James had gasped, mock offense clouding his face, 'Mom said we're just late bloomers, and we'll soon tower over everyone! She says we mustn't worry… or listen to the taunts of others either' he said grinning at her mischievously.

'Is that so? Well how about a nice pumpkin juice to help those bones grow then?'

'We are men, Madam.' Sirius had said, his head held high. 'We will take two Firewhiskeys, please'

She had laughed and ruffled his hair, 'how about I give you two Butterbeers and not tell on you?'

She had received two toothy grins in reply.

They would visit her every other weekend after that, sitting in front of her bar sipping Butterbeer and spinning grand tales of how they sneaked out of the castle and faced unspeakable horrors all in the name of seeing her. How they had made her laugh! In their third year, when they could officially visit Hogsmeade, they had introduced her to their other two friends, or 'brothers' as James had proudly declared. She had baked the boys' favorite, her special honey glazed chocolate cake, to celebrate finally meeting the friends they spoke so often about.

Despite meeting all four of 'The Marauders' as they had begun calling themselves, James and Sirius visited her the most, never forgetting to drop in every other weekend. They'd bring her flowers and help her around the bar all the while chatting happily about their numerous adventures up at Hogwarts. They would tell her about their lessons, about their pranks, about their friends, about Quidditch and about their many troubles with girls, in James' case, and boys, in Sirius' case. And on quiet days, when the bar was slow and the rain fell heavy outside, they'd sit at the table with a steaming mug of Hot Chocolate and tell each other ghost stories. She couldn't remember a time she had been happier. Those two boys had filled her days and her heart, lifting away the pressing loneliness – they and their friends had turned her polite smiles into genuine laughter, one visit was enough to keep her smiling, truly smiling, for days.

As the years passed, their little group grew in number. Peter and Remus began to visit more often too; Remus' guilt for breaking rules soon forgotten as Sirius twirled him around the tabletops. Peter would help her bake delicious little cakes and pastries for her customers, and James would constantly follow her around, begging her for advice on impressing Lily Evans – the boy was absolutely hopeless.

'Come on Rosy! Don't laugh! Now you said flowers would work! All it did was make her roll her eyes and walk away!'

'You should have seen his face when she walked away Rosy!' 'Remind me to carry a camera around next time Moony, so I can capture his expression for Rosy to see'

'Shut it, Padfoot. Or I'm not naming you our child's Godfather!'

'Oi! We agreed that no matter what, you will never threaten that! You can't make someone else your child's Godfather! It's insanity!'

Soon, Hogwarts visits had her working two jobs, barmaid and James' secret wingwoman. Under guidance from the four boys, she would 'accidentally on-purpose' mix up orders and apologetically send a politely smiling Lily Evans to James's booth to retrieve her correct one, or vice versa. She would strategically place reserved signs or direct customers so the two groups would sit next to each other, and at one point even knocked a poor, unsuspecting Lily Evans right onto a delighted James Potter's lap - accidentally of course. James had hugged her tight that day, given her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and then sent her a dozen red roses by owl the next day.

While these little antics hadn't been entirely successful in achieving its intended target, they had, in her opinion, done something even better – brought both groups together. Soon her bar was fuller and louder, every weekend brought with it at least 3 or more of the group. They'd come down, she still wasn't sure how – 'plausible deniability, Rosy' Mary would say – packed with homework and sweets. Provided with a constant supply of Butterbeer and coffee by her, they'd sit in the booth by the fireplace, which she always made sure was free for them on weekends, and do their work together. She'd come by when she can to help them out, and they'd come help her around the bar whenever they needed a break or when the bar was too busy.

The weekends before the Holidays were her favorite, when all 8 of them would sneak their way to the bar and help her decorate. They would sing Christmas carols, loudly and unapologetically, her beloved bar turning into a burst of bright lights and color, a kaleidoscope combination of 9 different personalities and tastes – their laughter and joy imprinted on every bauble, wreath and sparkler. Hallowe'en brought with it pumpkin carving competitions - very dirty pumpkin carving competitions, filled with sabotage, betrayal and a lot of accusatory yelling at each other. Her most memorable Hallowe'en happened in their 6th year, when Dorcas accused James of sabotaging her Pumpkin which had started out as an impressive carving of the castle, but now looked like an elephant bum. She had promptly smashed the pumpkin over James' head, who had been profusely denying the allegations and was 'frankly appalled, that you would accuse me of such a thing Meadowes! Do you even know me? An Elephant bum? That's just too clean for me!'. Lily, Marlene and Sirius nearly soiled themselves laughing. The real culprit, it had turned out, was Remus, who had continued to innocently carve his own pumpkin throughout the whole ordeal.

They would come by on their own too sometimes, sit with her by the bar and tell her about their troubles… and inevitably, their fears. Talk of the war began to surface more often, and it broke her heart. It broke her heart to see them discuss such terrible darkness. Hers kids… they were her kids and they were so very young; it wasn't allowed, it can't be allowed. She hated it. She hated seeing their faces clouded and she hated seeing the fires of war burn in their eyes. She did all she could to divert them, to change their conversations and minds to something else; to happier, more innocent times. 17 was too young, much too young for such darkness.

But how do you stop warriors from answering the call for War? She had watched them grow, more beautiful, more noble and more radiant every day. She could see their hearts aching to join the war that raged outside, their fingers gripping their wands ever tighter.

She had cried during one of their last weekend's together. The last customer had left and she had shut the door against the warm May air and turned around to see them all bustling around cleaning up. And she had cried. 8 pairs of arms had come rushing to embrace her and she had cried and cried and cried. She had asked them not to go.

'Don't fight, please don't fight him.' She had sobbed, 'everyone is dying out there, more and more names in the papers every day… p-people I've k-k-known…murdered! You are t-too young, y-you have so much to live for!'

'But that's why we have to fight, Rosy, don't you see?' Lily had whispered, 'We can't let them… let Him, take it all away from us.'

'We have to fight Rosy. For us, for each other, for our future, for our families… for you.' Sirius had said, his nose buried in her shoulder.

 _For us, for each other, for our future, for our families… for you. For us, for each other, for our future, for our families… for you. For us, for each other, for our future, for our families… for you_. She had repeated those words over and over in her head for years to come. A prayer. A reason…some sort of anchor in all the chaos. But still it had made no sense… they shouldn't have had to fight at all.

Two days before their last day at Hogwarts and a day before they were all supposed to meet at the Three Broomsticks, James had arrived in a rush with Sirius in tow.

'Rosy, I want Sunflowers EVERYWHERE.' James had announced as he burst through the doors.

'My boy here has decided to abandon our 'when we are 40 and unmarried' pact, he's marrying Evans instead, Rosy.' Sirius had said, mock betrayal etched across his handsome face.

'We said _if_ Padfoot, not _When_ '

'You're asking Lily!' She had said, her heart bursting with excitement and joy, rushing to hug James, 'let me see it, let me see the ring!'

'Rosy, can we close the bar for just a couple of hours tomorrow? Book the place just for the 9 of us? James had asked quietly as she examined the massive diamond ring, 'it's ok if it's too much trouble!' he added quickly.

She had grinned and kissed his head, 'My boy, you can have it for the whole week if you like!'

'Ugh, don't say that, the two of them will never surface and you'll have to strip the place down after they leave.' Sirius had muttered, receiving a laugh from her and a kick from James.

A bewildered Lily had followed the sunflower path to the bar door the next morning and looked at them curiously as they stood guard by the door. They had all just grinned back and, eyes shining with tears, nodded towards the wooden doors where James stood waiting for her inside.

She had received an Owl from Sirius two days later – a copy of the picture they had all taken outside the Three Broomsticks.

 _'_ _For us, for each other, for our future, for our families…for you_. – With all my Love, Sirius' read the message at the back.

* * *

 _…_ _James told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were…_

 _…_ _Dumbledore remained worried…_

 _…_ _Barely a week after the fidelius charm had been performed…_

 _…_ _filthy, stinkin', turncoat!'…_

The voices of the Minister, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid whirled in her mind like a hurricane. _For us, for each other, for our future, for our families…for you_. _No_. No, she didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. She could barely believe when they said he had turned to the dark side, but this. She knew…she knew what she had seen. The love with which Sirius looked at James. That kind of love, that kind of devotion cannot be faked, changed, forgotten or broken. She would know… it was the same way her husband had looked at her.

* * *

 _A year and a little later…_

'Mommy, look! Can I pet him Mommy?' She turned towards the voice of the little girl, her eyes finding the shaggy, black, dog that stood with his front paws against the window, peeking through at her.

Shaking her head and smiling a little, she moved out from behind the bar carrying the day's Prophet in her hand and stepped outside the door.

'You have got to act more like a dog, mate' she said as she ruffled the top of his head and handed him the paper. 'Now there's some chicken in there, some bread, a couple bottles of Butterbeer and a slice of Honey-glazed chocolate cake. She said with wink, 'Don't eat it all in one, Sirius.'

Sirius wagged his tail, barked in thanks, picked up the transfigured food in his mouth and ran back down the street.


	2. Hallowe'en, 1980: Wormtail

A/N: This second story is about what was going through Peter's head the on the night it all went down! Hope you like it and let me know if you have any notes! You can find the story on my tumblr as well: stagdoewolfdog :)

* * *

Peter's heart was thumping wildly in his chest, his mouth was dry and he had already thrown up twice. In the back of his mind he wandered if he'd ever be free of it; free of fear. Hands shaking, he rushed about his little apartment, grabbing essentials and stuffing them in his bag, swearing to himself every time his wand slipped out of his sweaty hands.

He needed to move quickly, he knew Sirius would be arriving soon to check on him and see if he was safe. "… If his _friend_ was safe _"_ said a withering voice in his head _._ His legs gave and he forgot how to breathe - what had he done? James, Lily, little baby Harry with his big, innocent, green eyes and his chubby little hands that always reached up to grab his hair. Beads of sweat streamed down his forehead and into his eyes, nearly blinding him.

Oh Merlin, _Merlin…_ What had he done? James who had protected him, James who had trusted him, who had been his friend for nearly a decade. Lily, sweet Lily, who was always immensely kind and little Harry with whom he had played peek-a-boo. The Dark Lord will kill them, he was sure of it, this was one encounter the great James and Lily Potter will not survive. " _You can still save them, undo this"_ said another pleading, urgent voice. He would have to hurry, it was nearly time; he would apparate to Godric's Hollow and warn them, tell them what he's done. They would have time then to run, find sanctuary elsewhere.

" _And the Dark Lord will kill you for it"._

Fear consumed him again. No… no, he must run.

He heard the roar of a motorbike soar through the open window. Sirius. He could feel the bile rise up his throat again, he tried to apparate but his body trembled uncontrollably and his mind was reeling. With a moan of despair he struck his forehead with his palm several times trying to force his mind to concentrate on his destination. Sirius cannot find him here, Peter will not be able to lie to him, the moment he walks through that door and sees him, Sirius will know what he's done and there will be no forgiveness. He knew it like he knew his name was Peter Pettigrew; Sirius Black will strike him dead where he stood.

He heard the lock click, the sound seemed to jolt his body into action and he ran, ran for the back door and out into the dark, windy night… the Dark Lord was his only protection now. Through the thudding of his own heart he heard the town clock strike 8 O' clock, and he knew that the Potter's were dead.

Peter was hurrying through a Muggle street, he wasn't entirely sure where he was but the street looked familiar which only served to increase his anxiety. If the street looked familiar then it'll be easier for Sirius to hunt Peter down and Peter was sure Sirius was looking for him. If he was frightened before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Lily and James were dead, the Death Eaters, who had cornered him half an hour ago outside the Malfoy Manor where he had been lurking, had confirmed it. Lily and James were dead… but so was the Dark Lord. He couldn't believe it, The Dark Lord? Dead? There was blood still trickling down his face from the nasty cut left by Lucius' wand. He had begged them to believe him, he had not sent the Dark Lord to his end. It must have been Dumbledore! Or the child! The child must possess some dark magic of his own. This was not his doing, they _had_ to believe this was not his doing! And they had to help him. Sirius Black and the Order of the Phoenix were surely after him for his betrayal, they had to help him hide.

No amount of imploring and pleading convinced them of his innocence, so he had transformed and run. He knew they would not chase him far, they needed to plan their own escape from the Ministry's clutches. The Death Eaters were the least of his problems right now. He must first find refuge from The Order, and most of all from Sirius, who will surely kill him. First he must hide from them...and then from the Death Eaters. He pushed past muggles blindly and reaching a forked junction, turned left into the small, nearly empty street. He was almost at another turn when he heard the low, sickening, growl. With a shriek of terror he turned around to see Him standing a few feet behind.

Sirius Black looked positively mad. His whole body was covered in mud and dust, his grey shirt was bloodied from a nasty cut on his right shoulder, his long hair, a black, knotted mess, fell around his tear-stained face, his mouth was twisted in a demented grin, his teeth were barred and blood stained, and his body was shaking in violent rage. And his eyes… His eyes were red, and filled with something he had never seen before and empty of all things they once used to hold.

Peter had faced the Dark Lord, he had looked into his snake like eyes, and seen the perversion, the maliciousness, the evil that they contained. He had thought to himself that nothing could be more terrifying, his fear had mounted when the Dark Lord, as though in response to this particular thought, had smiled. Sirius' eyes were different, they contained nothing and everything; they were unhinged, a maelstrom of hysteria, of unconstrained rage and an unquenchable thirst for blood. Peter stumbled back, terror unlike any he ever felt surging through every cell in his body.

Sirius laughed, a malevolent bark that chilled Peter to his core, "Hello, old friend." He growled.

"S-Sirius…" he stuttered, backing away, towards the turn ahead. His eyes were whizzing everywhere; he needed a plan. His hand inched into his back pocket, reaching for his wand. Sirius was advancing on him, snarling, he made none of his usual quips, the ones Peter had heard him utter several times as he fought off Death Eaters. Peter began to feel the slimy, cold hands of Death paw at his heart.

Death… uncharacteristically, an idea struck him. He looked around at the muggles who had stopped in their tracks to stare, his hand tightened around his wand, he needed to be ready; he needed to be quicker than Sirius when the time came.

"What did you do Sirius? How could you?! You sold them to Him! James and Lily! You sold them to the Dark Lord didn't you? They were your friends, _your friends_! You killed them! Lily and James are dead because of you! You, Sirius!"

Sirius' eyes widened, his body convulsed in anger, he bellowed like a wounded bull and his shaking hand took aim…

"Ava—"

 _No…_ Peter pointed his wand at the street and screamed the spell that lay ready at the tip of his tongue, the ground beneath him exploded, his head swam and his ears rung. The buildings and street around them were collapsing, he couldn't see anything through the dust and smoke. He needed to hurry, while everyone was distracted. He pointed his wand at his hand and muttered the slicing spell. Before the pain had time to spread he shifted to his animagus form and ran through the broken street, navigating through the fallen rubble and the harried feet of panicked muggles. He ran as fast as his rat legs could carry him, as fast as he could away from the deranged laughter that echoed through the air, louder and more terrifying than the screams of muggles or the silence of the dead.


	3. How Long is Forever?

A/N Hi guys, I wrote this story about two years back for Jily October, came across it today and thought, this kinda falls under the purview of untold stories... i think... anyway here a little look into James Potter's forevers, all tucked into his last second. Panda hugs all around xx

* * *

" _How long is forever? Sometimes just one second."_

He twists her dark red locks around his fingers absently, a smile on his face as he lay beside her, content, listening to her read Harry his bed time story.

 _ **Tick**_

"Avada Kedavra"

* * *

 _Tick_

He is three and summer had just arrived, everywhere he looked bright flowers bloomed and the warm wind carried their sweet scent filling up every part of him. He squeals joyously as he chases butterflies on his new broom, his parents run after him laughing, determined not to let him fall.

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is eight, it's his birthday, they were to have a huge party and everyone was going to be there his mother says. He runs through the house his face alight with mischief as his mother chases him, waving a bottle of Sleakeazy's over her head and yelling over her shoulder at his father to come help her catch him, but dada was far too busy laughing at them both.

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is ten and it's his first ever Quidditch world cup final. His world is an intoxicating mess of color and magic and wild excitement and for the first time he realizes that his love for Quidditch had to do with more than the game itself. He falls in love all over again as he watches the crowds move as one; Quidditch was a language the world understood no matter where you're from or who you were, he thinks to himself. He wants to be a part of that, he wants to be a part this thing that united the world in a way that nothing else could. His heart swells.

"I'm going to be the greatest Quidditch player the world has ever seen!" he tells his dada who grins at him widely and kisses his temple.

"Of course you will my boy."

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is eleven and he sits in his empty compartment, the bag of sweets his mother had given him already ripped open and the sweets strewed everywhere. He is biting the head off a particularly animate chocolate frog when the door to the compartment slides open and a black haired boy struts in. He throws his coat aside and plops on to the seat opposite him, grabs a chocolate frog and gives him a little salute.

"Thanks mate!" he says as he helps himself. James grins.

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is twelve and January snow falls heavily outside, but a fire is blazing in the Gryffindor common room and it was lovely and warm. Books they had taken from the library were scattered around on the floor and he is clutching Remus by his shirt, the two of them heaving with laughter as Sirius flops on the ground pretending be a flobberworm.

"Stop it Sirius! My animagus form will NOT be a flobberworm!" Peter yells furiously

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees a flash of red and glances up to see Lily watching them, an unconscious smile playing on her lips. She sees him looking and immediately turns away.

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is fifteen and his friend are staring at him in utter wander. Starlight falls through the trees of the forbidden forest and he feels different, he feels powerful, his senses were on fire. He lifts his head and utters a triumphant cry and the bark of a Stag reaches his ears. His friends run to him and they all fall to the ground a mass of limbs (both stag and human) and euphoric laughter as they embrace. They've finally done it!

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is sixteen and his breathing is heavy and his throat sore from shouting, the sound of ringing silence fills his ears, but his heart feels lighter than it had in a long time… Remus starts to laugh. Peter looks at him bewildered from where he sits cowering in the far corner of the room. Remus' laughter fills the room, bright and contagious, and James can't help but laugh too as Remus grabs Sirius and hugs him. God he had missed laughing, everything was going to be ok now. Remus pulls him in too as Sirius visibly melts into the hug, Peter joins gleefully.

"I'm so sorry mate, I'm so sorry." Sirius whispers

"I know. I forgive you, Padfoot." Remus whispers back

"Does this mean we're a big happy family again?" Peter asks

The hug tightens in reply

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is seventeen and he feels as though his heart was about to explode. She looks so beautiful under the soft, evening sun. Her dark red hair was gleaming, her big, green eyes were ablaze. His stomach flutters nervously and his hand automatically springs to his hair. Her eyes follow his movement and she smiles knowingly.

"Nervous, Potter?" She says as she moves in closer. His heart very nearly stops when her lips reach his, and the whole world melts, she was the only real thing in the world, Lily.

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is eighteen and it's Christmas. A light snow falls from the night sky and the Christmas tree the Marauders and Lily had decorated that morning stands in the corner of Sirius' living room, it was an absolute riot of color. Everyone is there, his parents, Lily's parents, most of the Order, and his friends from Hogwarts. He's sitting on the couch, Lily a giggling mess on his lap and he's absently curling her hair with his fingers. Everyone is laughing and cheering as Remus and Peter dances circles around Sirius who was performing a boisterous rendition of _God Rest, Ye Merry Hippogriff_. Lily takes his hand and kisses it.

"You ok?" She asks

"I'm Happy" was his reply.

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is nineteen and the summer breeze swirls around him filling him with the sweet scent of wild flowers. Sirius stands beside him his face a picture of giddy joy and pride. His parents sit before him, his father patting his mother's hand as she beams at him, her face shining with tears. The music soars dreamily through the air and Lily walks in, his heart really does stop this time. She is the most beautiful thing in the world, and she smiles at him, her eyes were ablaze like they had been when she first kissed him. All the world melts away and she's the only thing there. Merlin, she was the only real thing in the world, his Lily.

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is twenty and he's drenched in sweat, his hands are still red and aching from Lily's hold on them but he's never felt more alive.

"James," Says the smiling healer, "Meet your baby boy."

He takes the bundle in his arms and reaches for Harry's hand, he starts to cry when his little hand wraps itself around his finger.

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

He is twenty one and he was home. They are lying on their bed, his head is touching hers and his fingers are curling her hair, his eyes are closed and Harry lies between them chewing happily away at the fingers on his other hand. Lily is reading Alice in Wonderland to them.

"How long is forever? Sometimes just one second"

 _Tock_

* * *

He hears the two words that would end his life and he closes his eyes and smiles, it's ok. He can't complain, He's lived for so many forevers already it's selfish really to ask for more. They would be safe, he was sure of it, they had enough time to get away, and they would be safe. He's lived a good long life, this was his last forever, and he would spend it knowing that they would be safe. It was time to go now.

 _ **Tock**_

James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.


End file.
